villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Aladdin
Diamond in the Rough Aladdin is a petty thief and adventurer who serves as the main protagonist of the film Aladdin, as well as its subsequent appearances of the namesake franchise. Once a poor street-rat scampering for food and avoiding the royal guards of Agrabah with his monkey friend Abu, he soon discovers a magic lamp and Magic Carpet within the Cave of Wonders and became the mortal enemy of Jafar and master of the powerful Genie. After assuming the brief facade of Prince Ali, he would thwart Jafar's schemes and marry the beautiful Princess Jasmine to become a prince for real after setting the Genie free for his final wish. While defending Agrabah from various villains or searching for treasure, he is also one of the main leaders of the light in Disney Heroes vs Villains and Heroes vs Villains. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Heroes vs Villains War Unwanted House-Guest Heroes Vs Villains War Origins Being from common place to one of the most valiant and prominent figures of its new era. Such is the reputation of one of the most unlikely heroes who attempted to defend his country from the the rising threat of the villains, becoming involved in the worldwide political system, as well as the conflict against the villains. Aladdin was not considered the type of hero who was born of royal blood, nor he was bestowed with incredible talents, like great strenght or magical powers. Yet, his cunning and thinking dexterity managed to outwit every single situation or foe he has ever encountered. His story passed on as legend and inspiration to the other heroes, to the point of being a role model for the heroes who would proceed after them. Born on the streets of Agrabah, Aladdin was used in living in the poor ambiance of the city; being forced to steal from the marketplace from an early age. Matters got worse when he was abandoned by his parents. Particulary, his father Cassim left the city to discover new lands and treasures and exploit their resources, eventually creating a band of bandits known as the Forty Thieves, while at the same appointing himself the "King of Thieves", a truth undiscovered by Aladdin at that time. On the other hand, Aladdin's mother passed away, not being able to support the needs of her sons, leaving the young child to grow on the darkest alleys of Agrabah, pick-pocketing the wealthiest nobles of the city, while stealing from the marketplace to support his needs. Amongst the activities of his life of thievery, he found a simian primate that was working for a group of circus performers. Initially a rival of Aladdin, the simian primate managed to bond up with the street rat, due to their liking of pick-pocketing, as well as being tricksters on their own. Thinking for a name, Aladdin chose to name him Abu. Together, they both shared the goods of the marketplace while avoiding the palace guards. Sometimes, in an act of kindess and compassion, they could share the goods with the poor citizens of the city. However, Aladdin was not keen in spending the rest of his life in the streets of the city as a regular street rat. He had a goal of his own: to escape from the daily routine of his previous life and ascend a life of royalty and status, on purpose to help those in need. Such is fate when Aladdin's eyes caught the attention of a beautiful woman, who was revealed to be the Sultan's daughter Princess Jasmine, who ran away from the palace to meet other people outside of the palace's barriers. The two young people eventually crossed paths and spent one evening, telling each other of their deepest desirers. However, word of the princess' escape le Agrabah's chief advisor Jafar to sent the Sultan's captain of the guard Razoul to find the princess, along with some of the palace guards serving under Razoul's patrol. The guards managed to find Jasmine, capture Aladdin, and lock him in the dungeons. Having grown affected by the princess' beauty and charm, Aladdin made a promise with Abu to escape from his prison, and find any means necessary to find large amount of treasury to compensate for his "wrong-doings" Jafar has claimed to the public, and earn the princess' favor. That it was up that moment when an old beggar arrived in his cell (in reality Jafar in disguise), who persuaded the young man to find the mysterious Cave of Wonders, and snatch a magic lamp; said to grant wishes. Aladdin accepted the stranger's mission and ventured forth the Cave, located in the Arabian desert, outside of Agrabah. While besting the deadly traps of the Cave, finding a sentient flying carpet in the process, Aladdin managed to track down the lamp. However, in a strange twist of events, Aladdin encountered the Baghdad thief Sinbad, who had the same intetions with Aladdin, sent by his mysterious benefactor to steal the lamp for him. Unwittingly to both of the heroes, both of the mysterious strangers were in cahoots and planned from the very start to pit the two heroes against each other for the prize of the lamp. A fight ensued, with Aladdin emerging victorious from the fight, due to his dexterious skills, managing to snatch the lamp, escape the cave, and leave his rival to face the consequences of his actions; being terminated from his employer's services. Unbestknown to both of them, the fight was watched by the Greek goddess of discord Eris, who delighted in the idea of pitting the two heroes against each other. Upon escaping from the Cave, Aladdin met up with the old beggar on the compromise to deliver the lamp. Though Aladdin managed to succeed in once in his life, he felt the nerve that something was not going right. After seeing through the stranger's ruse, realising that the stranger was Jafar all along, Aladdin refused to deliver the artifact. When Jafar pressured him to give the artifact, even threatening him in the process, Aladdin made his escape, through the sentient magic carpet he found, from the desert, finding shelter at the nearest oasis. There, he unlocked the secrets of the lamp, freeing the Genie from his ancient prison. After being secured by the Genie for the rules of the magic lamp, Aladdin made his first wish to become a royal prince to gain access to the palace of Agrabah. There, he entered the city and granted an audience with the Sultan and Jasmine. When Jasmine began to detect some connection between the "fake prince" with the boy she met in the marketplace, Jafar made quick efforts to take him out of the picture, although making sure that his activities would not be revealed to the public. His efforts were for naught, as Aladdin won the affection of the princess, confessing his true identity to the princess and the Sultan, while also revealing Jafar's scheme. Seeing the odds turning against him, Jafar departed from the city, vowing revenge the next time they would meet. Upon Jafar's resignation, the Sultan reassined the position of Agrabag's grand vizier to Aladdin. While gaining royal status, he was able to marry the princess in accordance with the laws of the country, an offer Jasmine accepted. At the same time, he made his next wish. As token of the Genie's gratitude for helping him in his greatest need, Aladdin decided to help his friend in return, wishing for the Genie's freedom from the lamp. With his freedom guaranteed, the Genie made his word to protect his newfound friends from any hostile force. At this point, Aladdin's wish managed to become a reality, getting everything he ever wanted. However, his troubles were not finished yet. Throughout Aladdin's life until that point, Agrabah dealt with enemies of its own. Occasionally, the city was threatened by demonic warmongers; the self-proclaimed One-Eyes, led by King One-Eye himself. The Sultan and the palace guards repulsed their attacks, to no vain however. During Jafar's tenure as vizier to the Sultan, it was revealed that the sorcerer gave information of the city's defenses to the enemy, although his intentions of turning against his country were because he found a new power base to the west, where many figures with malevolent intentions rose to prominence, and hoped to exploit his power over to the Near-East with the help of newfound allies. Fortunately, the city found a new hope in its darkest times. Particularly, Aladdin convinced the Sultan to find new potential allies to deal with the the threat. The Sultan complied, sending his grand vizier throughout to his next mission. During his travels, Aladdin stumbled upon the city of Baghdad (the city where Sinbad originated), and persuaded King Nod to sustain Agrabah with a slight military force to counter-attack the One-Eyes. Already familiar with the demonic warriors, King Nod agreed to lent aid. However, the news were overheard by the city's grand vizier, Zigzag, who made quick attempts to drive his enemies out of the city, to no vail however. After complying with the Sultan's request, the Baghdad's military force, led by Nod's servant Tack (who managed to enter the life of royalty after gaining the attention of Princess Yum-Yum, whom she fell in love with him), made their way to Agrabah to stop the One-Eyes' advances. With the aid of his newfound allies and friends, including the Genie's powers, the One-Eyes were no match against their adversaries. Soon enough, they were forced to retreat. While leaving Agrabah, Aladdin and Tack noticed some of the scouts of the demonic warmongers running away with them. To their astonishment, the former viziers of Agrabah and Baghdad, Jafar and Zigzag, have been revealed to be working as spies to King One-Eye. While they knew that it would not seem that they would return after their cover was blown, Aladdin and Tack knew for sure that they haven't seen the last of them yet, thinking that they might encounter their foes into another point of time in the future, at different circumstances. With the One-Eyes out of the conflict, Tack and the Baghdad division returned to their homeland, although he promised to Aladdin to keep contact with each other, should their lands were attacked once again. Thanking them for their services, Aladdin and the Genie guided the Baghdad division back home. During these years, Aladdin traveled throught the Arabian penisula, encountering newfound friends and enemies alike (with the exception of Sinbad, who was dealing with affairs on the Seven Seas). There were also other rumours, which they could be said or heard, but not fully assumed, which tell Aladdin's encounter with a certain man. Particularly, the man was ostracised as an outcast of the land of Egypt for the crime of murder, and found shelter in Midian. The rumour said that his story intrigued Aladdin's interest, as well as others, not to mention the fact that the man experienced an unexpected and wholesome event that changed his life, finding his faith in worshipping the monotheistic God. Accepting God as his lord, the man became his prophet and spokesperson on his behalf. This would not be the end of Aladdin's adventures yet. Soon enough, the Sultan was called in an early inter-national meeting of nobles and rulers to Europe (an early stage of the Royal Council's process). He was accompained by Aladdin and his friends (excluding Princess Jasmine and the palace guards, who remained in Agrabah to run the affairs of the state). The nobles announched their intentions of forming an inter-national faction that would sustain the needs of other nations worldwide, while promising mutual protection to each other nation in return. During his stay in Europe, Aladdin befriended with other heroes as well. He was acquainted with the French commanding soldier Captain Phoebus, the heroic Mickey Mouse, and his companions Donald Duck and Goofy, King Hubert and his son, Prince Phillip, the French King Louis and his Grand Duke, the English knights Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Sir Pellinore, Sir Lionel (who also happened to be the father of a certain woman, who wished to reach knighthood in spite her country's traditional laws and jurisdiction to accept men as "Knights", while it honored women with the nobility title of "Lady") and Sir Orin Neville Smythe, the Nottingham champions Robin Hood and Little John, the Danish Prince Eric, an unknown German prince (who also happened to be the lover of a German princess named Snow White), the Hungarian King Papa, the father of the miner Curdie, and King Haggard's benevolent son, Prince Lir. However, the true motives of the meeting were revealed by some of the nobles in secret. Particulary, an agressive expansionist movement, led by El Supremo, and many of its undisclosed members, rise up to gain territory over the West, leaving no choice but to parry the blows of their attacks. The inter-national meeting, consisted of King Stefan and King Hubert of Germany, King Louis of France, King Arthur of Camelot, Emperor Nicholas Romanov of Russia, and the Sultan of Agrabah himself, tried to stop the revolt. Aladdin, Phoebus, Mickey, and their friends and allies have fought the movement's minions with bravery and valiance, earning the respect and fame amongst the townsfolk. After a series chain of events, the expansionist movement disbanded, leaving its members to take refuge to theirt new employers' factions. Matters got worse, however, when trouble rose up in the Near-East. Particularly, the Seven Seas Alliance, led by Sinbad (now merchant and leader of his faction), appealed to the European powers for aid against the Fire Nation, and later with the Sorcerer's Society's members. Athough Aladdin and the Sultan were not aware of Sinbad's achievements, they dispatch their armies to aid the Seven Seas Alliance against the new threat in a new Crusade. However, the casualties of the battle resulted in the decreasing loss of the European powers. Even worse, the people that believed in the noble rulers started to lose hope, and instead started to choose some other prominent figures to deal with the threat. Wanting to lead a counter-offensive, several other figures rose to prominence in Europe to deal with the threat. However, these newcomers had more malevolent intentions for the Crusade. As such, Queen Grimhilde and Lord Maliss removed King Stefan and King Hubert from the throne, becoming the new rulers of Germany. In France, Claude Frollo deposed King Louis through a coup, declaring his country a theocracy. Finally, King Arthur's rule came under the jurisdiction of Prince John, unable to deal with the threat, who immediately began to abuse his power as ruler of England. Though they managed to sustain Sinbad's alliance and provide number of soldiers and resources to battle the Fire Nation, the European powers suffered great losses in their battles, eventually cutting their ties with the allied nations of the east. The battles of the Crusade eventually led to the Fire Nation's defeat and the dissolution of the Sorcerer's Society, although the defeat of the enemy was merely a ploy, as the survivors had already planned new avenues for the achievement of their various ends. To make matters worse, Aladdin and few other heroes realised that some of the malevolent prominent figures, including their allies and minions, were the same ones who became involved in the previous expansion movement, as Messina, Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, Lady Tremaine, Prince John, Ruber, Rothbart, Rasputin, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Gaston, Captain Hook, Marcus Octavius, Queen Grimhilde, Ursula, Morgana, King Haggard, Erik Hellstorm (who would later appoint himself as the Norse god "Odin"), Lord Maliss, Yzma, and the Queen of Hearts were secretly in league with El Supremo prior to the disbandment of the movement, and used their strategic prowness to establish a new world order, while controlling the world to their own ends (a role later passed to the Illuminati). Most of the members have contributed a lot to the movement's cause, while others remained in a minority, as long as no one would suspect their moves. Rumours said that the evil mutant Blackwolf, the Icepeak sorcerers Queen Juliana and Nekron, and the twisted Welsh monarc who would be known later as the Horned King, (who weren't present on the movement's meetings), have been aware and alert of their actions, and became inspired and motivated by their actions. As such, they create their own faction based on the activities of the previous expansionist movement to continue its legacy. To keep word of their recruitment to the league out of the question, the prominent figures dispatched their armies to Arabia to provide support to Sinbad's Seven Seas Alliance, justifying their actions in the political system, while providing an alibi to keep away their rivals from questioning their previous moves and actions. Following the disbandment of the movement, many figures became acquainted with a certain invidual, who enlisted their services into his faction, promising that they would take their place as the new dominant powers of the new order in the near future. In return, they must play their role as instrumental parts to his grand design. Others took refuge on the Forbidden Mountain, where the dark fairy Maleficent rose as the new dominant power, and cast their lot to their new mistress, all at the same time plotting their new schemes for their uprising. Aladdin was devastated from this power-shift. He did not believe himself the degeneration of the malevolent prominet figures that fell prey to their desires and true motives. As the Sultan and Aladdin returned to Agrabah to restore order and pressassume their previous duties and affairs, they promised to keep on the look out for any potential foe that could threaten Agrabah or any other nation that needed its help. Learning of the malevolent figures' activities and atrocities, Aladdin promised to find a way to build a resistance force to stop their advances. To this day, Aladdin will face new threats that emerge from the horizon. Led by the current masterminds, the world's villains plotted the annihilation of any who would oppose them, forcing the heroes to gather together and form a resistance group. While not aware of his new journey, Aladdin will answer the call of the wind and tides to defend the world from this new threat and, along with the help of newfound friends and unexpected allies.Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Vs Zigzag Category:Vs Hades Category:Disney Heroes Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Pain and Panic Category:Disney Hero Leadership Category:Decieved Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Living characters Category:The Royal Council Category:Arabs Category:Vs Pete Category:Disney Villains War Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Marina Del Ray's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Vs Lord Maliss Category:Aladdin's and Hercules's Aillance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Aladdin's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Aladdin's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Vs Ruber Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde Category:Disney Villains in Villains War